Menginap
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Malam itu, Aria dan Yukari bercakap-cakap di ruang sepi. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, membiarkan kehangatan mengalir. Aria tahu, ini adalah dosa besar yang ia buat, namun ia tidak menyesal. Aria(IA)XYukari. Shoujo-Ai. One shoot. Request from Hikari Kengo. R&R? Don't like? Don't read!


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Yuzuki Yukari © AH-Software, & IA -ARIA ON THE PLANETES- © 1st Place.**

**Summary :**

Malam itu, Aria dan Yukari bercakap-cakap di ruang sepi. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, membiarkan kehangatan mengalir. Aria tahu, ini adalah dosa besar yang ia buat, namun ia tidak menyesal.

**Rated : K+.**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, drama, shoujo-ai, humor(a little).**

**Warning : Typo, shoujo-ai, GaJe, abal, normal's POV only, request from Hikari Kengo, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Pair : Aria(IA)xYukari.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : Menginap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like? Don't read, I warn you!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut <em>cream<em> itu mendengarkan tiap kata yang terangkai dari bibir merah muda sahabatnya. Gadis bertubuh langsing itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, penjelasan dari sang gadis beriris ungu itu ditangkap oleh gadis bermata biru itu. Walaupun… nyatanya dia masih agak bingung, karena materi yang mereka pelajari ini lumayan sulit.

"Sudah paham, Aria-chan?" gadis berambut ungu pucat itu kepada sahabatnya, Aria.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menggangguk pelan. Ya, dia memang sudah paham, walaupun tidak terlalu paham, lagipula menghitung dan mengingat bukan keahliannya. Memang, bukan rahasia umum kalau gadis yang sedikit tomboy itu lebih menguasai olahraga, musik, dan menggambar. Berbeda dengan sahabat baiknya. Si gadis berambut ungu, Yuzuki Yukari, gadis itu lebih menguasai pelajaran seperti matematika, IPA, IPS, dan lain-lain. Namun, gadis itu sangat buruk pada pelajaran olahraga. Benar-benar terbalik.

Hal lain lagi yang membedakan mereka adalah sifat mereka. Aria yang sedikit tomboy, kalem, kadang terlihat dingin dan judes, dan _over protective _pada Yukari. Di sisi lain, Yukari adalah gadis yang tenang, sedikit pemalu, dan mudah panikan. Namun, perbedaan itu seakan-akan tidak membuat perbedaan di antara mereka, justru mereka berdua nampak sangat dekat karena perbedaan itu.

"Mattaku, kenapa sensei memberi tugas serumit ini?" gerutu gadis penyuka kucing itu sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

Yukari hanya tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin sensei hanya ingin kita tetap belajar walaupun liburan," ujarnya lembut. Ya, memang benar… besok adalah awal liburan musim panas, dan tentu saja murid-murid macam _author_ tidak akan menyentuh buku pelajaran kecuali ada tugas. Yah, murid-murid pemalas macam itu. Jadi, wajar saja jika guru memberikan banyak tugas.

"Hah… wakatta yo. Tapi, tetap saja malas mengerjakannya," gadis beriris biru itu membanting tubuhnya pada kasur berukuran _queen_nya.

Yukari terkekeh pelan. Ia merapikan buku-buku yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk belajar. Gadis berkucir dua itu mengembalikan buku-buku tadi. Kemudian, gadis itu pun duduk di tepi ranjang berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga sakura itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih 'ya sudah mau mengajariku. Kau benar-benar penyelamat," terima kasih Aria pada Yukari. Gadis penyuka kelinci itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian, keduanya masuk ke dalam selimut berwarna putih itu, sebelum Aria mematikan lampu kamarnya, membuat kamar itu menjadi gelap. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya gelap karena pantulan cahaya bulan sedikit mengisi celah-celah kamar sederhana itu. Cukup lama, kedua gadis itu sama sekali tak memejamkan mata. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.26, namun rasa kantuk belum melanda dua gadis itu.

Yukari menghela nafas, apakah dia insomnia? Tidak, setahunya dia tidak pernah susah tidur seperti ini, biasanya dia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi sekarang, namun entah kenapa saat ini dia tidak terbuai oleh godaan untuk tidur.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Aria yang terdengar sedikit lebih pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Yukari mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aria terdiam, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat temannya ini tertidur. Entah kenapa, gadis itu justru mengingat hal-hal aneh. Ya, dimana mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kali. Ya, di taman kanak-kanak. Tepatnya ketika Aria tengah sendirian menunggu orang tuanya menjemputnya di hari itu. Hujan yang deras, membuatnya tak bisa berjalan pulang. Di hari itu, dia bertemu dengan Yukari. Gadis itu tersenyum, mengajaknya bercakap-cakap sembari menunggu orang tua mereka menjemput.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua terus bertambah akrab, hingga akhirnya menjadi sahabat baik. Ya, memang begitu, namun keduanya berubah. Mereka berdua dulu membicarakan soal mainan dan sekarang lebih sering membicarakan pelajaran. Wajah saja, murid SMA memang harus lebih rajin belajar.

"Itu sudah lama 'kan?" Yukari bertanya pada sahabatnya, tersenyum tipis sembari menatap permata biru yang memantulkan bayangannya.

Aria mengangguk pelan, tanpa ia sadari, dirinya terkekeh pelan, membayangkan bagaimana kejadian lampau, dimana Yukari menangis karena dilempari cake ketika ulang tahunnya. Wajah gadis itu lucu sekali waktu itu.

"I-itu 'kan sudah lama…" Yukari sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, malu tentu saja. Itu adalah kejadian memalukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Namun, Yukari masih tidak mengantuk, sementara Aria mulai merasa ngantuk, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Yukari… kau masih belum mengantuk?"

Yukari menggeleng pelan, "Aneh… padahal biasanya aku sudah mengantuk…"

Aria menghela nafas pelan, sesaat, sebelum sebuah ide keluar di kepalanya.

"Nee, aku ada cara agar kau tertidur," ujar Aria pada Yukari. Gadis berambut ungu itu langsung menatap sahabatnya dengan berbinar. Cepat-cepat ia menggeser tubuhnya, mendekatkannya pada tubuh Aria.

"Baik-baik… pertama… tatap mataku…"

"Ini tidak sakit 'kan?"

Aria terkekeh kecil, Yukari masih sama polosnya dengan yang dulu, "Tidak 'kok," kata Aria kalem. Yukari pun menurut, ia menatap kedua kristal biru milik Aria. Warna mata yang setara dengan air yang memantulkan sosok dirinya.

Aria tersenyum kecil, "Oyasumi…"

Bola mata Yukari membulat, sesaat. Sebelum kesadarannya mulai hilang perlahan, seiring dengan rasa sakit akibat hantaman di perutnya. Gadis itu pun tertidur. Aria tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, ia menarik sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu, memeluk gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf 'ya…? Tapi itu cara paling cepat," ujar Aria sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Entah karena apa, rona merah sedikit tampak pada wajah putihnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, menatap sosok Yukari yang tertidur di pelukannya. Perlahan, ia mengecup pelan kening dahi itu, sebelum berujar dengan lembut, "Selamat tidur dan bermimpi indah, Yukari."

* * *

><p><strong>~END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Territorial<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito : Kaya' AoiYuki… *mingkem*<p>

Aoi & Koyuki : Nani, Kaito/Kaito-kun? *smile*

Kaito : Iie… Btw, sorry kalo ficnya jelek, tapi ini reqfic Anda, Kengo-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


End file.
